


Lørdag 09:21

by unfancyandy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Seduction, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfancyandy/pseuds/unfancyandy
Summary: Isak wakes up before Even one Saturday morning.





	

Isak woke with a smile to Even’s warm breath tickling his neck. Even’s chest lightly heaved against Isak’s back, his deep sleep still enveloping him. They hadn’t fallen asleep spooning, but Isak felt happy to wake up in Even’s embrace. He nudged backward into him until Even’s lips brushed the nape of his neck. Somehow his feet had found their way out from under the covers in the night, so he tucked them back under the blankets, the arch of his foot accidently bumping Even’s ankle. 

“Jesus!” Even mumbled, still groggy with sleep, his lips leaving tracks on Isak’s neck. “Why are your feet always so cold, Isak?” Even moved his leg, layering it over Isak’s and hugging him in a tighter embrace. 

Isak grinned wider, smile lines appearing at each corner of his mouth. “Sorry,” he muttered with a small laugh. 

Even raised his head above Isak. “I think you do it on purpose,” he said, nudging his nose into Isak’s cheek and then pressing a quick kiss to the same spot. 

“No I swear, maybe if you didn’t hog all the blankets my feet wouldn’t get so cold!” Isak laughed, turning his head farther into the pillow beneath him. 

“Is that so?” he teased. Even began pecking kisses all along the left side of Isak’s face – his cheek, the edge of his eye which was scrunched from smiling, a few quick ones to the side of his slightly cold nose, then a lingering kiss on his ear. Isak’s sweet mouth broke into a toothy smile. He laced his fingers with Even’s, bringing their hands to the warmness radiating from his chest and then he burrowed his head further into the pillow, embarrassment settling in his face like a sunburn. 

Even’s kisses grew deeper, longer, hungrier. He loved how shy Isak could be, even when it was just them in the quiet enclosure of Isak’s room. “Come on out, little moon,” Even whispered. He knew the pet name drove Isak wild and expected him to retreat further into his bed. Instead, as he made his way from Isak’s temple to his jaw line, Isak’s face lifted closer and closer to his. Isak’s eyes seemed to relax with each kiss from Even. When Even reached Isak’s chin, he released his hand from Isak’s, repositioning the boy’s shoulders until Isak lied completely on his back. Isak didn’t open his eyes until Even began tracing crescent moons on the right side of Isak’s face with his left hand. His right arm slithered its way behind Isak’s neck, nudging his face closer to his own. 

Isak smiled and the lines reappeared on his soft face. Even placed his thumb on the corner of Isak’s mouth and Isak raised his hand to lightly grip Even’s forearm. Even looked down at Isak, lowering his face so their noses barely touched. He circled his nose around Isak’s until Isak’s lips parted gently. Even then lifted himself up carefully. “God you’re so beautiful,” Even sighed into Isak’s mouth and an instant later their lips collided.

Even’s lips engulfed Isak’s, kissing him hungrily and without reserve. Isak moved his hand up and down Even’s arm, his lips moving eagerly in response to Even’s lips. Even could feel Isak becoming more courageous, warmth escaping from his body. Isak’s tongue maneuvered its way into Even’s mouth as he slid his hand from his arm, and placed his palm on Even’s stomach. 

Isak began to take control of the kiss, nudging his forehead into Even’s. His hand slid further and further down Even’s abdomen until he brushed the skin peeking out above his sweatpants with the tips of his fingers. Even moaned and lifted his head for air. He shuddered, then breathily, “Isak…” 

Isak saw this as his opportunity. In a quick movement, he turned Even onto his back and jumped up to straddle him. He placed his hands firmly on Even’s hip bones and leaned down placing a kiss on the underside of his chin. “No, not Isak.” Isak whispered. Even looked up at him, eyes hungry with lust. He lifted a hand to hold the side of Isak’s face. 

“My moon, my little moon,” Even said and smiled wide. Isak felt his mouth mimic Even’s. 

If Isak hadn’t felt so protected by the privacy of his room and the love he felt from Even, he probably would have been too embarrassed to say the words that began spilling from his mouth, “I am your moon.” Isak lowered once again to kiss Even’s large pink lips, then, “And you are the sun,” he whispered against his open mouth. 

Even lost it. He wrapped his arms around Isak’s neck and pressed Isak’s body tightly against his own. It was as if maybe if they tried hard enough, their bodies would fuse and their lungs and beating hearts would become one. Even’s hands found their way into Isak’s hair, tangling his fingers in the boy’s small curls and tugging. Isak moaned into Even’s mouth and bit down on his bottom lip. He sat up quickly, removing his grip from Even’s hips. Even’s eyes opened wide, afraid he had pulled Isak’s hair too roughly, but he found Isak’s upper lip rising in a grin. Pink marks surfaced on Even’s milky white skin where Isak had held firmly. 

Isak’s hands snaked under Even’s t-shirt, thumbs tracing the hard divots between Even’s abs. Isak’s eyes remained focused on Even’s. Isak bit his lower lip and then Even broke their mutual gaze. Isak knew exactly what he was doing. He felt it was time to put Even in the hot seat. Isak’s hands crawled higher up the sides of Even’s abdomen and Even’s eyes rolled back in his head, a breathy sigh escaping his mouth as his back arched beneath Isak. It turned on Isak to see Even so pliable beneath him. 

As Isak’s hands found Even’s pecs, Isak instinctively felt himself grind slowly on Even’s pelvis. 

Even seemed to forget how to breathe. His mouth opened wide, and after a few seconds he finally began breathing heavily as Isak rocked slowly against the growing hardness in Even’s pants. Even reached his hands to Isak’s hips, fingers crawling beneath his t-shirt and gripping skin. “Ohhhh… babe…” Even shuddered, swallowing hard in his throat. 

It drove Isak crazy. He was sure Even could feel his stiff hard on against his stomach when he leaned back down for a hungry kiss. Isak then shimmied his body lower so that only sweatpants and briefs separated their hard cocks. Isak began sucking on Even’s neck and Even let him for a while until he couldn’t take it any longer. He began pulling the t-shirt up Isak’s back, his finger nails grazing skin. Isak moaned and Even felt his body fall heavier onto his. Isak broke away momentarily just to let Even pull his shirt over his head and off his arms. He immediately went back to Even’s neck, placing kisses from chin to collar bone. Isak followed Even and began removing Even’s shirt. Even sat up slightly to help Isak get the clothing around his shoulders and over his head. Isak threw the shirt on the ground next to Isak’s, the two white pieces of clothing indistinguishable from one another. He began kissing down the front of Even’s body, stopping briefly at his nipple to leave a kiss that lingered longer than the others. Isak’s fingers hooked inside Even’s underwear as he continued kissing down Even’s chest. 

Even softly gripped Isak underneath his chin when he reached his navel, lifting his face so that Isak’s eyes met his gaze. “Are you sure you want to do this right now?” Even asked, searching for any sign of hesitation in his little moon’s eyes. 

“Yes, Even. Yes,” Isak nodded. Even was always so caring to Isak, even on his bad days. Isak was sure he was glowing from the love he was feeling. 

Even lifted slightly from the bed to help Isak pull his pants and briefs down his hips. He slid up so that his shoulder blades rested against the pillow propped on the wall. 

Isak felt his tongue peeking through his teeth as he looked down at Even’s cock. Only Even had sucked him off before. He knew he’d seen enough porn to get the jist of what to do, but he could feel his nerves crawling back up his throat from his stomach. He’d come this far and he really wanted to make Even feel good, so he breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel Even’s eyes on him and heard Even’s whisper, “It’s okay, little moon.” Even’s hand reach down to gently push Isak’s hair out of his face. 

Isak smiled and looked up at Even’s loving eyes. Then he pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Even’s cock. Isak could have sworn he heard a whimper escape from Even’s throat as his head leaned back in pleasure. Isak thought of the kisses Even peppered all over his face and began kissing up and down Even’s cock. He carefully gripped the base as his tongue circled around the tip. Isak moved his tongue down the length of Even’s cock then back up to the tip slowly. “Oh my god,” Even breathed. 

Even’s sounds of pleasure gave the encouragement Isak needed. He then placed his warm open mouth around Even’s cock and carefully determined his limits. Moving his head up and down in unison with his hand. Isak found a rhythm and listened to Even’s voice, “That’s it. Just like that, baby.” Even’s breathing grew louder, sighs breaching his mouth. Isak could tell Even was close to coming. Even’s fingers gripped tightly in Isak’s hair as he tried to muffle the grunt that rose from his chest. As Even licked his large, wet lips, Isak took all of Even’s cock in his mouth that he could and hummed softly. 

“I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come,” Even nearly cried. In one, long moan Even came in Isak’s mouth. 

When he was finished, Isak crawled back up Even’s spent body as Even pulled his pants back up. Even kissed Isak warmly on the lips then cupped Isak’s bulge. He snaked a hand in Isak’s sweatpants started massaging Isak’s cock through his underwear. Isak felt paralyzed. He lay next to Even, foreheads pressed together. With his eyes closed, Even thought Isak looked heavenly. 

Even pressed kisses to Isak’s open mouth as he gently yanked down Isak’s underwear and began pumping his cock, already slick with precum. Isak’s breathing grew heavy and then he began gasping, “Even, Even. Ev-” He whimpered the last word as Even’s lips collided roughly with his. Isak’s cum splattered both of their chests as Isak let out a muffled grunt, burying his face against Even’s warm cheek. 

Even got up from the bed and retrieved a towel from his shower the night before from across the room. He cleaned himself quickly then returned to the bed to clean up Isak whose eyes fluttered at every touch. Even placed the towel on the ground, lied back down next to Isak and helped him pull his underwear back up around his hips. 

Isak cuddled close to Even’s warm body, resting his head on his warm chest. He could feel Even’s fingers tracing shapes between his shoulder blades as he fluttered his eyes closed and focused on calming his still pounding heartbeat.

They were both quiet for a while. The only sounds coming from their breathing and Even’s heartbeat. Even’s free hand found Isak’s, their fingers lacing together. Isak debated asking what he really wanted to for a long time, but finally decided to. 

“Even?” he looked up. He was met by Even’s kind eyes the soft grin he never thought he’d get enough of. 

“Yeah, babe?” Even asked, rubbing his palm gently over the muscular curves of Isak’s back. 

Isak licked his lips and swallowed, “Was that okay?” 

Even looked confused at first. Decidedly, he shifted Isak so that his head rested in the crook of his neck instead. Isak reached up, resting his hand on the nape of Even’s neck. “Isak, every moment I spend with you is more than okay. You’re amazing.” 

Isak felt himself blush then lifted his neck higher. Even pressed a soft kiss on Isak’s lips then another in his hair and they fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments welcome!


End file.
